fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Mariah's Grotto
Ventus, Aqua, Terra, and Ducky led Mariah, who was blindfolded, back to her grotto. "Ducky, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Mariah asked. "You'll see, it's a surprise. Yep, yep, yep." Ducky replied as they we're inside Mariah's grotto. Suddenly, Mariah gasped in awe and amazement to find the statue of Ray Kon. "Oh, Ducky!" Mariah cried out in bliss, as she gave her friend a hug. "Thank you, you're the best." "Why, it looks exactly like him, it even has his perfect eyes..." Mariah giggled in admiration. "Oh, why Ray, run away with you? This is all so sudden..." She giggled and spun around merrily for she had never been so happy in her life. Suddenly, she froze dead in her tracks and gasped in horror when her eyes met Sora, who happened to be standing right in the doorway with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Mariah cried out in shock and disbelief. "Uh-oh!" Ducky exclaimed, as she then hid inside a treasure chest and poked her head out. Dagget was right behind Sora, looking down at the ground in guilt and shame. "I consider myself a resonable Keyblader and king." Sora said, advancing over to Mariah and pausing a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules, and I expect them to be obeyed without question." "But, Daddy, I--" Mariah tried to explain. "Is it true that you have rescued a mortal from drowning?" "Daddy, I had to..." Mariah replied. "Contact between the mortal world and the immortal world is strictly forbidden, Mariah, and you know that! Everybody knows that!" Sora scolded his daughter. "But he would've died!" the pink-haired Neko-Jin protested. "One less mortal to worry about!" Sora scoffed coldly. "You don't even know him!" Mariah retorted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" the King of the Magical Realm snapped, "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold, heartless barbarians incapable of any kind of feeling!!" That did it for Mariah, who couldn't hold it anymore, screamed the words at the top of her lungs, "Daddy, I love him!" Upon realizing the words that had escaped from her lips, Mariah gasped and covered her mouth. "No..." Sora gasped in disbelief at what his daughter had said. "Have you lost your senses completely?! He's a human mortal, and you are an immortal Neko-Jin!" "I don't care anymore!" Mariah spat, as she continued to hide behind the statue and still face her father. This was the final straw for King Sora; he had put up with his daughter's defiance long enough. "So help me, Mariah!" Sora threatened. "I will get through to you, no matter what. And if this the only way, so be it." With that said, Sora's keyblade began to give off a fiery aura, and with a mighty powerful blast, Sora began to destroy all of Mariah's valuable treasures in sight without a single hint of stopping. "Daddy!" Mariah pleaded as she tried to stop him, but to no avail. "Please, no! Stop!" Mariah looked at the statue of Ray, as she tried to stop him, and shrieked, "DADDY, NO! STOP IT, PLEASE!" But it was too late. in the blink of an eye, King Sora shot a powerful laser from the tip of his Keyblade and right before Mariah's very eyes, the statue was shattered into a million pieces. Mariah got down to her knees, buried her face in her hands and she began to cry; she sobbed and sobbed. Category:Fan Fiction